Tricky Cloud
by Iouko Miku
Summary: Skull showed up in front of all arcobalenos, marvelously wearing a dress. Like always, Viper is tired of his nonsense. (ONESHOT)


**Writer block happened and I used an idea prompt. I love Skull in this fic.**

 **Warning: Ooc, Skull-in-dress, Gender neutral! Viper, Small amount of cursing.**

 **Pairing: Platonic! Viper / Skull**.

 **xXxXx**

For the first time in his adulthood, Skull wears a not punk-like attire; and it was the complete reverse of it! The arcobalenos could not understand why he wears that, and most importantly, where he got it.

Skull was wearing a summer dress. A thin one; to be a little specific. The dress colour was pastel blue. It was covered by colourful ribbon that makes it looks very pretty. He match the dress with a light make-up. He wears pastel purple lipstick, light pink blusher and his everyday eyeshadow. The usual tear drop make up was not available on his face today.

How well he look in the dress was interesting; to be said.

"What the hell are you insane!?" surprisingly, Viper was the one who break the arkward silence. Skull pouted and twirled around, "Why are you saying that? Aren't I looked great in it?"

"Well- you look creepy as hell," Viper deadpanned. They are already tired of the younger man's bullshit. Now, they finally understand why Skull called them at 3 a.m. just to asked them about the cheapest store to bought some attires.

When Skull called them, Viper quickly ended the call and ignoring the recalls. And today- Skull marvelously showed himself in front of the arcobaleno wearing a dress. Don't forget the smug smirk on his face.

"Viper, you just jealous that I look greater than you in dress!" With that, they casted an illusion of spiders on the man in rage. Skull got arachnophobia they knows. "Oui, oui, I'm sorry!" Skull shouted.

"Mou- this is what you get 'cause messing with me," they said monotone. Skull pouted a little and his cheerful facade appeared again. He posed like those magical girl in anime and give a flying kiss. Viper tripped his feet and Skull fell down. It makes his dress torn a little and his hair in mess.

"You evil!" a tear formed at the corner of his eyes and he ran away. All of them standing on their spot; unsure of what to do. "Viper, I think you have gone overboard. You better apologize to him," Luce said, like a caring mother she are. "But-" Viper tried to retorted but she cutted him. "Skull is upset because of you."

They just listened to her order and nodded their head weakly. They search for Skull almost everywhere. The store, his room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and more. They panted slightly and tried to remembers if they had missed a place to find him. Viper had search for him everywhere; expect for... no that would be impossible.

Why the hell Skull wanted to hid himself inside of Viper's bedroom!?

That's why they thought it was weird. Then again, their room was the only place in the mansion they haven't search yet. They walked inside the room and turned their head around. There's no one inside, Viper thought. Then they saw someone sit beside their bed.

And it was Skull. He seems to be crying. Viper get closed to him and Skull didn't notice it at all. Viper's voice makes Skull shocked a little and gave his attention to the information broker. "Mou... I'm sorry..? (You better pay me thousands for this, Skull)" said Viper but what hidden underneath is pretty obvious too.

Skull started to giggled, and it turned into laughter. "I didn't expect you really apologize, Viper! I guess my acting are flawless!" laughed Skull. Viper flustered and haven't believe that they are fooled by his acting.

"Damn you, Skull!" Viper shouted loud enough to be heard by everyone.

 **xXxXx**

 **I actually don't know how this happened. The prompt is {Use 5 adjectives that popped on your mind and wrote a story} and this appeared.** **Lmao I'm not sorry for this. At all.**

 **I don't understand why I feel proud making Skull have arachnophobia while having a fic with Skull as a spider.**

 **( Reviews makes my day better. Constructive critism is welcomed.)**


End file.
